Because of You
by Slyeranime
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke demi melindungi adiknya dari Namikaze Naruto yang di cap sebagai Mr Playboy? NaruSasu! BL! AU Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Happy reading

Because of You

By Slyeranime

Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid populer di sekolahnya. Ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang cool, pintar, dan selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Bukan hanya itu, jika di lihat dari segi fisikpun Sasuke tetap yang terbaik. Ketampanannya yang selalu sukses membuat para gadis terpesona dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya juga merupakan fakta yang tak bisa di pungkiri. Bisa di bilang ia adalah tipe orang yang benar-benar sempurna. Hanya ada satu dari seribu manusia.

Kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke ini membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dingin dan angkuh, tapi anehnya hal ini malah menjadi sisi menarik bagi para gadis. Mereka menganggap Sasuke sebagai sosok yang misterius dan makin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang primadoni.

Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ini semua. Walaupun ia sadar bahwa dirinya disukai, tapi ia tetap berpikir jernih. Baginya para gadis adalah makhluk-makhluk ganas yang bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi sulit. Yah ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan ini semua. Mendekati salah satu dari para gadis hanya akan menimbulkan kericuhan diantara mereka. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sang mantan kekasihnya di hina dan di bully secara habis-habisan oleh gadis lain. Sejak saat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Inilah caranya untuk menghindari keributan.

Sasuke sudah biasa di kejar-kejar oleh para gadis. Ia juga sudah biasa di tembak oleh sebagian dari mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa super heran pada hari itu. Selama ia hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal aneh seperti ini. Dan ia yakin berapa kalipun hal ini terulang, ia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa.

Pagi ini, ada seseorang yang meletakkan sebuah surat didalam loker Sasuke. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat nanti. Sebetulnya Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut, kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi setidaknya dua kali seminggu. Dan Sasuke selalu memenuhi ajakan-ajakan seperti itu. Yah dia memang sedikit arogan tapi ia tidak pernah berniat untuk melukai perasaan gadis manapun. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke atap sekolah untuk bertemu sang pemilik surat. Tapi hasil yang ia dapat sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Memang benar ada seseorang yang menunggunya di tempat itu. Seseorang berambut blonde dengan sebuah kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya. Seragam musim panas yang ia kenakan terlihat super besar dari tubuhnya yang agak kecil dan pendek. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati adalah fakta bahwa seseorang yang telah mengirim sebuah surat ke lokernya adalah seorang Lelaki, bukan seorang gadis.

Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang pria yang juga menaruh perhatian padanya. Ia sejujurnya adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau homo atau Gay. Ia bukan homopobhia, ia hanya tipe orang yang menganggap bahwa orang-orang yang menaruh perhatian kepada sesama jenis pastilah hasil pelarian dari pengalaman hidupnya yang tidak terlalu baik. Dan pada saat itu Sasuke sampai pada kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Dengar, aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Sasuke memulai. Ia memandang sang pemuda blonde yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu dengan tatapan canggung. "Mungkin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri."

Pemuda blonde memandang Sasuke sebentar. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seperti ada yang menahannya ia kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Seluruh wajahnya mendadak memerah. Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang pemalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Setelah dipikir-pikir pemuda di hadapannya ini memang terlihat agak _girly._ Lihat saja wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu. Lelaki mana ada yang blushing seperti itu. Yah setidaknya dalam kamus Sasuke tidak ada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu, sehingga kau bisa merubah orientasimu seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak mungkin menerimamu menjadi kekasihku." Kata Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah sang Blonde.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap balik Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Walau Sasuke tidak bisa membaca seluruh eksprsinya berkat kacamata sang blonde yang terlalu besar, tapi dari pergerakan tubuhnya Sasuke tau bahwa jawaban Sasuke membuatnya terluka.

Sasuke melihat tubuh sang blonde gemetar dan kedua tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya sendiri. Lalu tidak beberapa lama, Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya beberapa kali.

Oh _God_, apa sekarang ia menangis?

Jadi sekarang ia telah menjadi orang jahat, karena melukai sang pemuda blonde yang rapuh? Baiklah sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak mungkin menggandeng lelaki ini menjadi kekasihnya.

_No way!_

Apa dia tidak berpikir? Sasuke bukan Gay!

Sasuke menelan ludah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda blonde. Lebih baik ia tidak menatap ke arahnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya wanita, ia juga tidak tahan melihat pria menangis. Terlalu canggung.

"Kau tahu, Wanita tidak seburuk yang kau duga. Jika kau mau membuka diri untuk mereka, mungkin kau bisa menemukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Sasuke bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia melirik pemuda blonde dengan ujung matanya. Bocah itu masih menunduk.

_Shit!_ Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti itu?

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukan wanita yang cocok denganmu pada akhirnya. Kau hanya perlu sedikit mengubah diri." Sasuke kembali melirik sang pemuda blonde. Tidak ada pergerakan ia masih menunduk. Sasuke mengernyit kesal.

Sudahlah! Kenapa ia harus perduli? Ia sudah sering melihat wanita menangis karenanya. Lelaki menangis karenanya pun harusnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Sudah bagus Sasuke tidak langsung lari ketika pertama bertemu dengannya, ia malah berbaik hati mau menasihatinya.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu Sasuke katakan. Tetap berada di sini hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Sasuke berbalik. Lebih baik dia segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara menyahut.

Ia menoleh.

Sang pemuda blonde telah memakai kacamatanya kembali. Ia memandang Sasuke cukup lama lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman bahagia, tapi senyuman menahan luka.

"_Thanks_ Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan selalu mengingatnya." Kata pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengerti Sasuke.

-Tiga tahun kemudian-

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Cukup untuk merubah kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia bukan primadoni lagi, ia telah menjadi orang biasa yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Sekarang ia telah menjadi Mahasiswa semester 7 di salah satu Universitas cukup terkenal di kotanya. Tapi jangan salah Sasuke bukan orang kaya. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Sasuke hanya bisa mengandalkan uang tabungan orang tuanya. Dan ketika uang itu mulai menipis ia mulai berusaha untuk mengirit dengan bekerja sampingan. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke Universitas terkenal itu? Tentu saja ia memanfaatkan kecerdasannya untuk mendapat beasiswa. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi sang Uchiha.

Kehidupan menjadi mahasiswa memang beribu kali lebih berat di banding menjadi seorang siswa sekolah biasa. Sasuke yang kini mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adik perempuannya membuatnya harus banting tulang untuk mengumpulkan uang. Yah bukan hanya dia, adiknya Uchiha Hinata juga harus ikut bekerja di masa mudahnya untuk membantu Sasuke membiayai keperluan mereka. Walau melelahkan, tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh. Baginya prioritas utamanya sekarang ini adalah menjaga adik semata wayangnya.

Dan berkat itu semua, Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bermain bersama teman-teman sekampusnya. Semua waktunya ia habiskan untuk belajar dan bekerja. Yah Sasuke tidak mengeluh, ia bahkan tidak terlalu tertarik untuk _hang out_ bersama temannya yang lain.

"Oi Sasuke apa kau tidak tertarik ikut dengan kami? Jika kau ikut, aku yakin segerombolan gadis manis juga akan datang." Kiba -teman Sasuke di jurusan yang sama- berkata sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kiba membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi minum bersama dengannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengajak, karena keberadaan Sasuke merupakan pertanda baik untuknya. Jika Sasuke mau ikut dengannya, maka para gadis cantikpun akan langsung memenuhi ruangan. Yah walau semuanya mengelilingi Sasuke, tetap saja Kiba juga mendapatkan cipratan darinya.

Tapi sayangnya, seperti _de javu_, jawaban Sasuke selalu sama

" Aku tidak tertarik."

"_Oh come on! Just help me ok_?" Kiba memohon. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, berusaha membujuk sang pemuda raven agar mau ikut dengannya.

"_No way_!" Sahut Sasuke keras. Melepaskan lehernya dari serangan lengan besar berbau anjing itu.

Kiba cemberut. Agak kesal juga dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Ia heran sendiri bagaimana mungkin ia mau berteman dengan pemuda super dingin seperti dia. ck, tapi Kiba bukan seorang yang mudah menyerah.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Bujuk Kiba. Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan kata "hn" dari Sasuke, membuatnya memutar kedua bola mata dengan kesal.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari arah keramaian. Beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan ataupun mengobrol di halaman Universitas Konoha itu mendadak terdiam dan menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mencari si sumber suara. Hal ini juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Kiba yang memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatiannya.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning yang diikat ekor kuda terlihat berlari mengejar seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Tapi sepertinya pemuda blonde itu terlihat tidak perduli dan terus berjalan tanpa mau repot-repot untuk berbalik ataupun berhenti.

"Mau apa Mr Playboy itu kemari?"

Sasuke mendengar Kiba berbisik. Sasuke langsung melayangkan perhatiannya kepada sang pemuda yang di cap sebagai Mr Playboy itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto! Kumohon!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak. Ia menarik pemuda itu agar menghadap ke dirinya. "Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku begitu saja! Aku tidak mau!"

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung berbisik satu sama lain. Menimbulkan sedikit keributan dalam adegan percintaan antara dua sejoli.

Lalu seakan tersadar dari dunianya, sang wanita blonde yang merupakan penyebab dari kejadian itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Merasa malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia spontan melepaskan sang pemuda blonde. Dan dengan wajah yang super merah, ia berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan dan menghilang dari pandangan. Melihat sang gadis pergi, pandangan berganti ke arah pemuda blonde yang hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke tujuan awalnya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Ini pertama kalinya ia datang kemari. Mungkin semua wanita di fakultasnya sudah tidak begitu menarik lagi baginya, sehingga ia mencari wajah baru di fakultas kita." Kiba berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari punggung si pemuda blonde.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan. Sebenarnya ia sering mendengar tentang kabar mengenai sang Mr Playboy. Berdasarkan berita, ia adalah orang yang hobi bergonta-ganti pacar. Pemuda beruntung yang dianugrahi wajah tampan dan kekayaan tak terhingga.

Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu adalah pewaris dari perusahan Namikaze corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Dan sepertinya dengan memanfaatkan segala keberuntungannya, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menaklukkan banyak gadis.

Tapi dibanding itu semua, ada hal lain yang membuat Sasuke sulit untuk menerimanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto secara langsung. Dan sejujurnya Naruto mengingatkannya kepada pemuda blonde yang pernah di temuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi jika di perhatikan mereka agak berbeda. Faktanya pemuda blonde yang ditemuinya dulu memiliki fisik yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak setinggi Naruto, cara berpakaiannyapun sangat berbeda. Naruto terlihat seperti super model terkenal, sedangkan pemuda blonde itu terlihat seperti siswa culun yang tidak menarik. Tapi di lain pihak, walau Sasuke tidak begitu mengingat wajah sang pria blonde karena kacamatanya yang besar, rambut mereka yang berwarna sama membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Ckckck, Si Ino itu idiot sekali, kenapa dia mau dengan lelaki brengsek seperti itu?" Kiba mengomel. Ia melirik tempat dimana sang gadis blonde terakhir kali menghilang.

Sedangkan Sasuke memandang ke arah pria blonde yang berjalan di kejauhan menuju fakultasnya sendiri.

….

Sakura berjalan gontai ke fakultasnya. Ia merasa galau dengan kelakuan sahabatnya saat ini. Faktanya perempuan blonde yang bernama Ino itu sedang mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun juga. Termasuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia duduk di kantin sendirian dengan kepala di topang. Jujur saja, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Semenjak putus dengan pemuda Namikaze, kelakuannya yang ceria berubah menjadi muram dan sangat tertutup. Dan beberapa hari ini ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau tau dengan dunia luar.

"Oi Sakura, kau terlihat muram hari ini." Kiba datang entah dari mana. Ia duduk di hadapan Sakura seraya menepuk pundak sang gadis.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Kiba.

Sasuke yang juga datang bersama Kiba, duduk di samping Sakura. Ia membawa sebuah buku bercover seorang pria berpakaian kimono dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk menyapa gadis di sampingnya.

Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura, menginjak kaki Sasuke yang tengah asyik membaca buku. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memelototi Kiba. Tapi Kiba tidak terpengaruh, ia menunjuk Sakura dengan ujung matanya, berusaha membuat kode agar Sasuke menyapa Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia mengerling Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia juga tidak tega melihat gadis manis di sampingnya itu terlihat begitu tertekan.

Sesungguhnya Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akrab dengan Sasuke. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak di senior high school. Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita beruntung yang pernah menjadi pacar Sasuke. Yah walaupun sudah lama, mereka tetap saling menaruh perhatian satu sama lain. Bukan rasa cinta sebagai kekasih, tetapi rasa sayang sebagai sahabat. Setidaknya, itulah yang di pikirkan Sasuke terhadapan Sakura.

"Ada masalah Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disisinya, langsung berbalik memandang pemuda raven dan tersenyum lebar -Kiba bahkan harus menelan kejengkelannya ketika menyadari betapa lebarnya senyum Sakura dibanding senyuman yang diperuntukkan padanya tadi.

"Ino mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ia ti dak mau bertemu denganku. Aku khawatir ia akan melakukan hal bodoh." Kata Sakura lemas. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Aaah, pasti karena si Mr Playboy itukan? Dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa dia mau berhubungan dengan lelaki itu!" Sungut Kiba yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepala oleh Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau itu laki-laki, kau mana mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini!"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya. Untuk apa berhubungan dengan lelaki yang akan menyakitimu kelak." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara. Kiba mengangguk puas dan melayangkan cengirannya kepada Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini berbeda Sasuke-kun. Naruto berbeda." Katanya, "Ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan. Perempuan manapun tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik kepadanya. Kalian harus tahu, Namikaze Naruto itu adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna di hadapan perempuan."

"Heeh, jangan-jangan kau juga suka padanya lagi!" Tunjuk Kiba. Yang kembali mendapat sebuah pukulan dari Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah menyukai orang lain!" Sakura membela diri, sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "lagi pula, mana mau aku dengan orang itu. Ia adalah tipe laki-laki yang hanya ingin bercumbu dengan para gadis. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Ino berbincang secara biasa dengannya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hal-hal…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak memperingatkan sahabatnya sebelumnya.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya. "Hmm, aku masih tetap tidak mengerti mengapa begitu banyak perempuan yang tertarik kepadanya." Kata Kiba. "Yah coba kita lihat! Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih tampan di banding pemuda brengsek itu!" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke bangga. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya tidak perduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membaca dalam diam.

Tapi sepertinya Kiba belum mau menutup pembicaraan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Sasuke dan berbicara dengan suara lebih kecil, sehingga hanya mereka bertigalah yang bisa mendengarnya. " Sasuke, hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan pemuda Namikaze itu. Kau bisa membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut padamu dan meninggalkan pemuda playboy itu. Kau bisa jadi pahlawan wanita!" Katanya antusias.

Sasuke hanya ber "Hn" ria tanpa mau memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Kiba. Ia membalik halaman bukunya dan kembali membaca. Tampak tidak tertarik.

"Cih, Apa kau mau membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti Naruto!" Sakura tidak terima, "Dan lagipula mengapa kau terus berkata seolah-olah wanita adalah makhluk lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Hegh! Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyebut-nyebut tentang betapa lemahnya perempuan dihadapan Namikaze Naruto." Kiba membalas.

"Apa! Kapan aku bilang begitu!"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakannya! Dasar pikun!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

Dan pertengkaranpun dilanjutkan dengan aksi pemukulan kepala Kiba. Sasuke yang memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, memusatkan perhatiannya untuk tetap membaca.

Yah, selama Naruto tidak mencari masalah dengan hidupnya, ia tidak akan ambil pusing.

Sepulangnya dari kampus. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesuatu tempat. Ia memarkir motornya di depan sebuah kedai ramen kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia merapatkan jaketnya lalu masuk ke dalam kedai. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, kedai itu cukup ramai di sapa pembeli.

"Paman." Sapa Sasuke kepada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang sibuk melap meja. Sasuke mengangguk sopan ketika orang itu berbalik memandangnya.

"Aah Sasuke, sudah lama kau tidak kesini. Kau ingin makan sesuatu." Sapa sang lelaki tua ceria.

"Tidak usah paman, aku datang menjemput Hinata."

Paman pemilik kedai tampak berpikir. "Hinata sudah pulang dari tadi. Hari ini ia minta izin padaku untuk pulang cepat, katanya ia mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Benarkah?" Balas Sasuke heran. Aneh sekali Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya tadi pagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir ia pergi dengan langgananku. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja." Sahut paman pemilik kedai seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar kata pelanggan, Sasuke jadi penasaran. Apa yang terjadi? Tumben sekali Hinata mau pergi dengan sembarang orang. Atau jangan-jangan pelanggan itu adalah kekasihnya?

Heh ternyata adiknya sudah besar.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke segera pamit kepada paman pemilik kedai. Yah ini memang salahnya, ia mendadak datang tanpa memberitahu Hinata terlebih dahulu. Siapa juga yang menyangka pekerjaannya akan selesai secepat itu.

Pekerjaan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi sangat menyita waktu. Lewat bantuan dari Kakashi -salah satu dosennya di kampus- ia bisa mengumpulkan uang dengan mengajar di beberapa tempat. Di kampusnya pun ia adalah seorang asisten dosen. Uang yang di hasilkan juga lumayan banyak untuk memenuhi keperluan mereka sehari-hari.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sasuke sedikit heran ketika melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ merah terparkir tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

Mobil Siapa? Pikirnya, apa teman Hinata?

"Niisan."

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Hinata melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari depan pintu.

Sasuke membalas dengan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. Dan ketika ia berjalan masuk menuju Hinata, ia mendadak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang juga berdiri di samping adiknya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Sasuke memandang ngeri ke arahnya.

_Oh kami sama apa yang dilakukan pemuda Namikaze ini di rumahku?_

"Niisan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Kau?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto membalas menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Niisan, kau mengenalnya kan? Ia satu kampus dengan Niisan. Ia juga bilang bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Niisan saat kalian masih di Senior high School." Terang Hinata.

"Hai Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Naruto, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tangan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya." Kata Sasuke dingin, tidak menggubris tangan Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mengangguk lalu menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa ingin tahu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke tidak membuka mulut sampai suara langkah kaki Hinata tak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Ketika suasana sepi, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia menatap pemuda blonde di hadannya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya." Kata Sasuke memandang Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Ya apa yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar. Hari ini Naruto tampak memukau, ia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan kaos orange di dalamnya, berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya beberapa tahun lalu, yang memakai seragam ekstra besar.

"Ya itu berkat seseorang." Balas Naruto. "Senang kau mengenaliku."

Lagi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto memiliki mata berwarna biru yang indah dan jernih. Mungkin karena dulu Naruto memakai kaca mata besar makanya ia tidak begitu melihatnya. Atau mungkin…

"Kau pakai kontak lensa?" Tanya Sasuke memandang tepat ke mata biru Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia mengambil langkah ke depan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. "Ini mata asliku. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Sekarang ia mulai bertanya-tanya kemana perginya bocah lugu yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya di atap sekolah dulu. Bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi pemuda agresif seperti ini.

"Heeh, kau lihat? Sepertinya pertumbuhanku jauh lebih cepat darimu." Kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke dan mengukur tinggi badannya dengan pemuda raven. Sekarang tingginya setara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Walau dalam hati ia agak kesal juga di sindir begitu.

"Berbeda denganku, kau terlihat sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Mulai risih dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak. Bisa dibilang saat ini Naruto sedang mengunci Sasuke. kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kanan kiri Sasuke dan wajahnya memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat seakan-akan Sasuke adalah sebuah patung yang begitu menarik minatnya.

"Apa kau tau, Sasuke? Penampilanku memang banyak berubah, tapi hatiku masih tetap sama." Bisik Naruto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. semakin dekat sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di kulitnya.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Tapi ku harap kau menjauhinya." Sergah Sasuke memandang tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "Kau berbicara seperti itu seakan-akan aku sedang berusaha mendekati Hinata. Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun padanya."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhinya. Carilah wanita lain yang bisa menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya. Jangan adikku!" Ancam Sasuke. Menganggap pembicaraan selesai ia segera berbalik dan bermaksud masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi sebuah tawa menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Sepertinya imageku sudah benar-benar jelek." Komentar Naruto akhirnya. "Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir Hinata manis juga. Apalagi ia adikmu."

"Apa!"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Si brengsek itu! Ingin mencari masalah denganku! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Kakashi yang punya urusan di Korea meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikannya mengajar. Ini membuat Sasuke cukup kalang kabut. Ia adalah asisten dosen sekaligus mahasiswa, dan untuk menghandel kedua hal itu tidaklah mudah. Waktu luangnya benar-benar tidak ada. Dan lagipula ia masih belum boleh mengajar. Namanyakan masih terdaftar di universitas itu. Tapi Kakashi yang cuek sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke." Katanya dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti semua perintah dari dosen gadungan itu. Terserahlah ia tidak mau ambil pusing yang penting bayarannya bertambah.

"Niisan." Panggil Hinata ketika mereka sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Hn."

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto?"

Mendengar nama itu di sebut, Sasuke langsung tersedak. Hinata yang kaget dengan reaksi kakaknya segera mengambil air putih dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Ia menepuk bahu kakaknya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, memandang adiknya dengan curiga sekaligus khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Sasuke menatap wajah adiknya dengan teliti. Ada semburat merah dipipi Hinata. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit malu-malu. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata?

"Hinata apa kau suka pada Naruto?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan pendapatku tentang Naruto?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Tidak apa-apa, Niisan. Kita lupakan saja."

Setelah itu Hinata segera berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sasuke memandang kamar adiknya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Benaknya kini di penuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang bahkan tak berani di bayangkannya.

Dan secara mendadak kata-kata Sakura dulu kembali muncul dipikirannya.

_Ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan. Perempuan manapun tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik kepadanya. Kalian harus tahu, Namikaze Naruto itu adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna di hadapan perempuan._

….

Sasuke berjalan di tempat yang terlihat asing baginya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kesal, seakan-akan sedang mencari seseorang.

Ya ia memang sedang mencari seseorang, seseorang yang terus menghantuinya selama ini. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Berkat orang itu Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman.

Ia menyesali dirinya yang terus disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, sehingga monomerduakan adiknya. Dan sekarang sebelum semuanya semakin terlambat, Sasuke harus memperbaikinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap yang akan menyesatkannya.

Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata jatuh ke tangan Naruto.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan tanpa tahu arah di fakultas sang rubah, berusaha mencari-cari dirinya.

"Hei apa kau melihat Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang pria aneh yang berpakaian serba hijau.

Pria itu tampak berpikir, "Aku rasa aku tadi melihatnya masuk ke dalam toilet." Katanya seraya menunjuk suatu tempat di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berjalan cepat ke arah tempat yang di tunjuk tadi. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan toilet, secara perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lakukan ketika sampai di dalam adalah memastikan keberadaan si blonde. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut ruangan untuk menemukan mangsanya. Naruto terlihat sibuk mencuci tangannya di salah satu westafel. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, Sasuke mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Jelas ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu, menutup jalan keluar. Mata Onyxnya menatap tajam pemuda itu. Seandainya tidak ada hukum di dunia ini, ia pasti akan langsung melenyapkan pemuda itu dari bumi ini. Sayangnya, ia salah satu warga yang taat akan peraturan.

"Wooh Kau mengagetkanku!" Naruto sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya, ketika kedua mata birunya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi sebuah seringai Srigala.

"Apa kau datang kemari khusus untukku?" Tanya Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauhi Hinata?"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Seringainya menghilang. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa? apa ia mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" Kata Naruto santai.

Sasuke yang mulai merasakan darahnya naik ke kepala, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Berhenti mendekati Hinata!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggertak.

"Heh," Naruto terlihat seperti ingin tertawa, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah menyebalkan itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan adikmu. Yah tapi kalau ia terlanjur mencintaiku, aku tidak keberatan bersenang-senang sebentar dengannya. Tapi aku tidak akan se-"

**Bugh**

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong. Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, langsung melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersungkur dan jatuh menghantap lantai.

"Sampai matipun tidak akan kubiarkan ia bersamamu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es. Ia memandang Blonde dibawahnya denga tatapan ingin membunuh.

Naruto merasakan darah didalam mulutnya. Ia meludah dan membersihkan darah di bibirnya dengan belakang tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan memukulku, bodoh!" Sahut Naruto. Ia kini memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak kalah tajam.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pemuda di hadapannya ini hingga babak belur, tapi kesadarannya terus membujuknya agar tetap tenang. Walau menyebalkan ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri. Ia membersihkan bajunya dari debu, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke Sasuke. Seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, berusaha untuk mencernah perkataan sang pemuda Namikaze.

_Apa yang bisa ia tawarkan?_

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar –yang masih memasang seringai di wajahnya- lalu kembali beralih.

Apa dia mau uang?

Ck, tidak mungkin. Orang kaya seperti dia sudah tidak membutuhkan uang.

Lalu apa?

Ia tidak memiliki apapun, selain Hinata dan dirinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali melirik Naruto, yang kini terlihat bosan menunggunya.

Tidak ada jalan lain! Hanya ini yang ia punya!

"Baiklah," Sasuke memulai, ia menelan ludah lalu berkata, "Aku menawarkan diriku. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, tapi jauhi Hinata."

Sasuke sempat melihat mata Naruto mendadak membesar, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sahut Naruto, "Untuk apa aku memacarimu? Agar kau bisa memukulku setiap hari?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dalam hati ia juga tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa ia menawari dirinya. Tapi selama ia bisa menjauhkan pemuda ini dari Hinata, mengapa tidak? Yah berkorban sedikit tidak apa-apalah.

"Bukankah kau masih menyukaiku?" Sasuke berkata ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, yang menatapnya was-was.

"Aku tetap tidak akan berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak menyukaiku." Balas Naruto.

"Hmm?" Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. "Aku suka padamu. Kau tampan, kaya, dan keren." Katanya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau suka padaku." Sergah Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, ia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mencium bibir pemuda blonde di hadapannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya. Hal pertama yang dirasakan Sasuke adalah darah. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya, untuk membuat Naruto percaya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari adiknya.

Sasuke kembali menarik dirinya, ketika nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Ia menyeka tetesan saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya dengan jempolnya, sebelum menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Menunggu respon dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu." Sahut Naruto, bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Tbc

Satu lagi FF gaje dari saya. Sebenarnya pengen bikin one shot tapi karena –lagi-lagi- kepanjangan jadi saya potong disini.

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Ada yang tertarik tentang kelanjutannya nanti?

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Rat : Untuk saat ini T

Happy reading

Because of You

Chapter 2

By Slyeranime

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal rumit. Demi menyelamatkan sang adik, ia merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih lelaki hidung belang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Yah ia tidak begitu perduli, selama Hinata aman, ia tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, ia yakin hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama, mengingat bagaimana kelakuan pria itu selama ini. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Naruto bosan padanya dan mencampakannya.

Sungguh aneh, mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengharapkan dirinya segera dicampakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, ikutlah denganku!" cegat Kiba ketika Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor Universitasnya. Ia menyandarkan lengannya ke pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tidak memperdulikan desahan kesal Kiba di sampingnya.

"Hanya kali ini saja Sasuke. Ayolah temani aku. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam disana selama beberapa menit. Setelah para gadis datang kau boleh pergi." Bujuk Kiba, mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kelakukan pemuda pecinta anjing ini. "Merepotkan." Katanya, Seraya melepaskan dirinya dari Kiba dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tapi Kiba tidak mau menyerah, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke." Mintanya memelas.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Sudah lepaskan aku."

Kiba cemberut, lalu menggeleng. Ia terlihat tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

Ck, apa benar orang ini benar-benar berusia 21 tahun?

"Apa sih susahnya ikut denganku? Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau i- Ouch apa yang kau lakukan! Tanganku, brengsek!" Kiba mengeluh kesakitan menarik tangannya yang diremas keras oleh seorang pemuda blonde.

"Ka-kau?" Seru Kiba begitu menyadari siapa tepatnya pemuda yang baru saja mencari masalah dengannya itu.

Namikaze Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mata biru safirnya memandang ke arah Kiba dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi." Sahut Naruto seraya menarik tangan pemuda raven.

Sasuke yang terlihat kaget, hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan muncul di hadapannya secara mendadak begini. Yah minimalkan ia bisa menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke melirik Kiba. Kiba terlihat sangat kebingungan. Ia menatap Naruto dan dirinya secara bergantian.

Lalu Sasuke merasakan tangannya di tarik. Tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya melambaikan satu tangannya kepada Kiba sebagai tanda perpisahan, membuat Kiba memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan ke dua alisnya.

Geezzt! Apa sih yang sedang ia lakukan? Uchiha tidak bersikap bodoh seperti ini!

"Lepaskan!" Sahut Sasuke kasar, menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Naruto. Beraninya pemuda blonde ini menyentuhnya!

Naruto mengernyit. Ia memelototi Sasuke yang juga balas memelototinya. "Kau selingkuh ya?" Sahutnya tidak kalah keras dari Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung. Selingkuh? Dengan Siapa? Kiba?

_Hell no_!

"Idiot, mana mau aku dengan pemuda macam begitu." Desis Sasuke jijik, membayangkan anjing-anjing Kiba yang berlari kearahnya dengan air liur yang menetes, euw.

"Kalau begitu jaga jarak dengannya!" Balas Naruto tajam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kesal. "Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku?"

"AKU KEKASIHMU!" Teriak Naruto keras. Sengaja supaya semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Dan Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, walau tetap saja telat.

"Aku tau! Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu!" Bisik Sasuke malu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, takut ada orang yang di kenalnya melihatnya sedang 'berbincang' dengan Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kekasihnya itu dengan alis berkerut, heran. " Bukankah wajar jika aku menjemput kekasihku?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar kata kekasih disebut secara gamblang oleh Naruto. Apa dia tidak sadar mereka sedang di tempat umum? Apa yang dikatakan orang lain jika mendengarnya? Pasangan Gay itu berbeda dengan pasangan normal lainnya. Mereka bisa dicemooh.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi." Sahut Naruto lagi, kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobil sport merah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa meminta izin pada yang punya, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Jangan sampai nama baik Uchihanya tercemar karena pemuda idiot itu. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan tanpa mengeluh ia juga berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya sebelum menyalakan mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya ketika Naruto menyuruhnya turun di depan sebuah restoran mewah bintang lima. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan heran. Banyak jejeran mobil mewah terparkir disana. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan gaun dan jas terlihat berjalan di sekitar area itu.

"Kalau kau lapar seharusnya kita pergi ketempat yang biasa saja." Bisik Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Aku lebih suka disini." Jawab Naruto angkuh. Berjalan tegap di samping Sasuke seperti layaknya seorang bos.

Heh! Dia memang seorang bos.

"Minimal aku bisa menggunakan pakaian yang lebih formal." keluh Sasuke memandang nanar pakaiannya saat ini. Sebuah kaos hitam berkerah dengan celana jeans.

"Pakaian tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun padamu." Balas Naruto, "kau bahkan akan terlihat lebih menarik jika tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun."

Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke memasang eksprsi datar seakan-akan tidak mendengarnya. Walau dalam hati ingin sekali ia mencekiknya.

Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia berjalan, yang pasti Naruto tidak berhenti di tempat makan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang elit berpakaian formal. Naruto terus berjalan masuk kedalam sampai mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan tulisan VVIP. Seorang pelayan berdiri di depan pintu. Begitu melihat Naruto, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan membukakan pintu.

Ruangan di dalam terlihat super nyaman. Ada sebuah kursi lebar dengan sebuah meja panjang di tengah ruangan. Di kiri ruangan ada jendela kaca besar yang membuat para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan indah di luar. Alunan musik klasik terdengar dari dalam sebuah sound system di ujung ruangan. Berbagai jenis makanan telah tersaji di atas meja.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang kira-kira berumur lima puluhan, sedang duduk disana menatap balik ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto." Tegur wanita itu, menatap Naruto lama, lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke Sasuke dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, ia lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Entah mengapa Ia merasa sedikit nervous. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan di atas meja, walau dalam hati ia bisa merasakan pandangan wanita itu yang seakan sedang menusuk-nusuknya.

Siapa tepatnya wanita ini? Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan dengan Naruto.

Lalu jika Naruto sedang punya janji dengannya, untuk apa ia membawa Sasuke segala?

Ck, merepotkan! Tahu begitu, ia langsung kabur saja tadi.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Baa-chan." Puji Naruto memandang wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah terpesona.

Wanita itu tidak berkomentar, ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tegang, lalu tersenyum dan berkata. "Baa-chan perkenalkan, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ia adalah Tsunade, waliku sekaligus kerabat Ayahku." Jelas Naruto singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Tsunade mengangkat kedua alisnya, seakan-akan masih ada pertanyaan di dalam dirinya yang masih belum di jawab oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya seorang teman." Komentarnya, seraya memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpu.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Dia bukan temanku, dia kekasihku."

**Prang**

Sasuke menjatuhkan sendoknya. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengambilkan sendok baru untuknya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menusuk Naruto dengan sendok itu, tapi jarinya terasa kaku. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengintip ekspresi wanita di hadapannya.

Mata Tsunade sedikit melebar, kaget, tapi tidak lama ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan kembali memasang wajah tenang. "Jadi dia adalah orang yang kau ceritakan padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dialah orang yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

Kembali Naruto mengangguk. Ada senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajahnya.

Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Hmph seleramu tinggi juga."

Naruto tertawa, lalu menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Ia terlihat begitu bangga.

Walaupun terasa canggung, tapi makan malam mereka berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan. Tsunade ternyata memiliki sifat yang bersahabat dan ramah. Ia menceritakan sedikit hal tentang Naruto kepada Sasuke. Apa kesukaannya, apa yang tidak di sukainya. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia menceritakan segala hal itu kepadanya, tapi demi kesopanan, Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja dan berpura-pura antusias. Tidak sepenuhnya pura-pura sih, faktanya Sasuke juga tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya begitu tahu bahwa Naruto masih mengompol sampai usia 13 tahun.

Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Tsunade adalah orang yang telah merawat Naruto sejak ia bayi. Ia akan terus menjadi walinya sampai Naruto lulus kuliah nanti. Pada saat itu pula Naruto akan menjadi pemilik seluruh perusahaan Namikaze seutuhnya. Mendengar ini Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Walau di dalam hatinya, ia masih saja tidak mengerti untuk apa Tsunade menceritakan semua itu padanya. Jika di lihat dari ekspresi bicaranya, Tsunade sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin pamer, malah ada nada menekan yang membuat Sasuke terbebani. Seakan-akan ia sedang memberitahu Sasuke seberapa berat tugasnya nanti.

Di lain pihak, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia hanya melahap makanannya dalam kesunyian, walau terkadang ikut tertawa jika Tsunade menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu. Tapi selebihnya ia hanya memilih untuk menjadi seorang penonton.

"Melelahkan." Keluh Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto yang berada di posisi sebagai pengemudi, menekan salah satu tombol di mobilnya. Membuat Sandaran kursi Sasuke secara otomatis sedikit menurun, memberikan kenyamanan kepada Sasuke. lalu ia merasakan sebuah elusan lembut di pipinya. Sasuke membuka matanya, Naruto kini kembali berkonsentrasi kepada jalan yang memang cukup ramai pada saat itu.

"Apa kau melakukan semua itu kepada setiap pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

Naruto mendengus, ada nada geli dalam suaranya ketika ia menjawab. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk cemburu. Tapi tetap ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Sasuke. Setidaknya jika ia tahu bahwa Naruto memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ini, ia akan menahan diri sedikit agar tidak terlalu merasa bahagia.

Ya, Bahagia. Walau ia masih tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke cukup menikmati makan malam tadi. Dan bagaimana Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke saat ini, membuatnya merasa tersanjung. Siapa sih yang tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini? Semua orang pasti akan merasa senangkan?

Tapi mungkin juga Naruto bersikap seperti ini kepada seluruh kekasihnya dulu, mengingat bagaimana Ino yang begitu terlihat tidak ingin pisah dari Naruto. Pastilah ia telah berpengalaman dalam hal merayu para perempuan.

Ck, dasar Playboy! Batin Sasuke.

Secara mendadak aura gelap keluar dari dalam diri Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk membuat sang pemuda blonde sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke salah satu sudut jalan. Tangan putinya terangkat dan menunjuk sebuah papan jalanan yang bertuliskan 'Halte'. "Turunkan aku disana." Katanya singkat.

Naruto terlihat kaget, ia memandang Sasuke bingung." Kenapa? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula sudah tugasku kan memastikan kekasihku selamat sampai tujuan."

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, mata onyxnya menyipit, menyelidik. "Apa kau juga mengatakan hal itu kepada seluruh kekasihmu dulu?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya semakin terlihat bingung. "Apa salah kalau aku mengatakan hal itu kepada seseorang yang menjadi kekasihku?"

Sasuke mengernyit kesal. Entah mengapa suhu mobil mendadak terasa begitu panas. "Sudahlah turunkan aku disana!"

Naruto terlihat ingin protes, tapi melihat ekspresi keras Sasuke, ia akhirnya menurut juga. Ia memarkin mobilnya tidak jauh dari halte dan langsung melayangkan pandangannya kearah sasuke yang kini sibuk membuka seat beltnya.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang, ia memandang Naruto sebentar lalu tersenyum, -senyum paksa- sebelum berkata "Sampai Jumpa."

Tapi belum sempat Sasuke membuka pintu, Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke telah menemukan bibirnya di pangut mesra oleh Naruto. Sasuke merasakan bibir Naruto begitu antusias, ia memangut bibir Sasuke yang pasif dan menghisapnya dengan bersemangat. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik dengan aktivitas benda kenyal itu.

"Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai rumah." Kata Naruto setelah menarik bibirnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlihat kehabisan nafas hanya mengangguk lalu bergerak secepat kilat keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah bus yang berhenti di depan halte. Tidak berani berbalik memandang ke arah Naruto bahkan ketika bis mulai berjalan meninggalkan mobil sport merah yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Wajahnya masih terasa panas. Ciuman Naruto masih begitu terasa di bibirnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Sasuke mengambil masker di dalam tasnya lalu menggunakannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

Masih di dalam mobil, Naruto terlihat mengacak rambut blondenya kasar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke stir kemudi dengan wajah frustasi. Benaknya di penuhi dengan wajah merona sang pemuda raven. Naruto menjilat bibirnya sedikit gemetar.

"Seandainya aku bisa menyentuhnya lebih dari itu." Gumam Naruto.

Ia mendesah kesal ketika merasakan celananya terasa menyempit.

"Sial!"

…..

Sasuke duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi taman di kampusnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke ujung atas sandaran kursi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Langit terlihat begitu biru dan awan masih tetap konsisten dengan warnanya yang putih. Sasuke memerhatikan awan putih yang terlihat seperti kapas itu bergerak lambat. Lama kelamaan sang awan menyebar dan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Terus terulang sampai warna awan itu memudar dan menghilang di hadapan langit. Hingga tak ada warna lain selain biru.

Warna biru itu terlihat begitu indah dan kuat. Tapi di banding warna biru langit, warna mata orang itu jauh lebih indah. Seindah permata biru yang berkilauan dan sekuat samudra yang bisa menenggelamkan apapun. Begitu dominan dan kadang menakutkan.

Si idiot itu, kenapa dulu ia memakai kacamata super besar? Apa untuk menyembunyikan mata indahnya?

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya, eh kenapa dia jadi memikirkannya? Ia menegakkan posisinya lalu sedikit memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku. Sepertinya peristiwa tadi malam membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada walinya. Apa ia juga melakukan hal itu kepada mantan-mantannya?

Dan kenapa juga pada saat itu jantung Sasuke berdetak begitu cepat?

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya tepat di jantungnya.

Tuhkan, hanya mengingatnya saja, Jantungnya kembali memompa dengan cepat? Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang sakit jantung? Kalau dia mati siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata,nanti?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. kenapa pikirannya begitu ngawur!

"Sasuke-kun, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda datang mendekati Sasuke. Ia duduk disampingnya, lalu menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi seraya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Perempuan bernama Ino itupun mengangguk, ada senyuman kecil di balik wajahnya yang agak pucat.

Sasuke jadi teringat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu, tentang Ino yang dicampakkan oleh Naruto. sepertinya kejadian itu masih menjadi luka di hati wanita itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah di kampus ini." Ino kembali berkata. Ia menatatap sekelilingnya dengan hampa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia sedang ingin sendirian. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak tega mengusir Ino pergi, gadis itu terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Sasuke-kun kau juga terlihat tampan seperti biasanya." Sahut Ino seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya."

Sasuke memandang Ino yang kini hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke sepatunya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?" Bisik Ino, "Kalau tahu akan begini aku tidak akan mau berpacaran dengannya. Padahal awalnya aku juga berniat main-main saja, tapi tanpa aku sadari aku malah jatuh cinta dan tidak ingin berpisah. Bodohnya aku."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya diam mendengar segala keluh kesah Ino.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Ia bersikap seakan-akan tidak mengenalku."

Gadis malang.

"Melihatku saja ia tidak mau."

Ino tertawa seakan-akan ia sedang menceritakan hal yang benar-benar lucu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia kembali diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tidak pintar menghentikan tangis seorang gadis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi ia juga tidak suka dengan perbuatan Naruto kepada gadis malang ini. Ia punya adik perempuan dan nuraninya tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam keterpurukan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. ia menyandarkan kepala Ino ke dadanya dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan satu tangan. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan segalanya kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke membiarkan Ino meremas kaosnya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu perduli dengan air mata yang jatuh dan membasahinya.

…

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke mengikuti kuliahnya dengan tenang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Kakashi bahkan sempat mentraktirnya minum sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sasuke.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Ia bahkan tidak muncul untuk menjemputnya.

"Si idiot itu! Jika tahu ia tidak akan menjemputku, aku pasti bawa kendaraan sendiri!" Umpat Sasuke, kesal. Ia duduk di dalam bis seraya memijat-mijat kepalanya yang agak sakit. Sepertinya ia minum cukup banyak.

Sasuke turun di salah satu halte dekat rumahnya. Ia memakai syalnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa mulai membeku. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Ck, seharusnya ia tidak minum tadi.

Ia berjalan sendirian di dalam gelapnya malam. Dalam hati ia masih merutuki Naruto yang membuatnya harus berjalan sejauh ini.

Sasuke berbelok di tikungan pertama, lalu Sebuah mobil sport tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang mobil itu dan menyipitkan matanya. Mobil itu tampak tidak asing. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobil, lampu di dalam mobil itu menyala, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat ke dalam.

Ada dua orang di dalam mobil itu. Mereka duduk saling berdekatan. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua orang itu tapi ia tahu bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah perempuan. Dan satunya lagi terlihat begitu tidak asing. Sosok yang sangat di kenalnya.

Tok, tok, tok

Sasuke mengetuk kaca jendela mobil. Spontan kedua orang itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sang pria menoleh dan mendadak terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, sang pria kembali bergerak. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat melayangkan pandangannya ke dalam mobil sebelum Naruto menutupnya. ia mendengus melihat seorang wanita sedang sibuk mengancing bajunya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto. ia terlihat gugup. Ada bekas lipstick di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memandang datar Naruto. Ia bahkan bingung harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa.

Ia baru saja memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh. Seharusnya ia marah kan?

Tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa marah. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Walaupun ia agak kesal, tapi sudahlah, ia juga tidak benar-benar serius ketika memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. ia malah mengharapkan Naruto cepat-cepat bosan dengannya, yah seperti saat ini.

Tapi jika Naruto akan mencampakkannya secepat ini, lalu untuk apa ia membawanya menemui Tsunade? Bukankah kita akan memperkenalkan kekasih kita kepada keluarga sebagai bukti bahwa kita benar-benar serius kepadanya. Atau mungkin itu hanya kesimpulan yang di buat Sasuke semata?

Kalau begitu bagus dong, jika itu tidak benar. Berarti kehidupan Sasuke akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang? Kenapa ia malah merasa dadanya sakit? Perasaan apa ini? Ia seperti merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

"Ka- kau sedang apa disini?" Naruto kembali berkata. Ia mengelus lehernya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sasuke melirik bekas gigitan lipstick di leher Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya terasa kaku. Lagipula ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Ada banyak hal yang bermunculan di kepalanya. berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak di mengerti. Ditambah perasaan ganjil di dadanya membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Semakin lama waktu berlalu, Naruto semakin terlihat tidak tenang. ia melirik wanita di dalam mobilnya, lalu kembali memandang Sasuke. Seperti Sasuke ia juga terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi yang jelas tatapan penuh rasa bersalah tergambar dengan jelas di kedua mata birunya.

Kaca jendela mendadak tebuka, gadis berambut hitam terlihat mengintip dari dalam mobil, "Naruto-kun, kau belum selesai?" Tanya wanita itu dengan tampang innocent. Ia memandang Naruto seakan memohon agar Naruto segera kembali kesisinya.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu. Lalu rasa marah mendadak menguasainya. Secara tiba-tiba ia benci sekali dengan wanita itu. tapi alih-alih memaki, Sasuke malah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar kau." Katanya, lalu ia berbalik setelah menambahkan, "Maaf jika aku mengganggu."

Ia meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mau meliriknya untuk terakhir kali. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat. setelah sampai kebelokan terdekat, ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Entah kemana yang penting bisa jauh dari kedua orang itu. ia bahkan tidak perduli jika nantinya ia harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk bisa sampai kerumahnya. Setelah ia mulai merasa letih, Sasuke berhenti dan duduk bersandar di samping bengkel yang telah tutup.

Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Nafasnya masih menderu. Hatinya terasa sakit. Saking sakitnya membuat kedua mata Onyxnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Uchiha tidak menangis! Sasuke memperingati dirinya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Ada apa sih dengan dirinya! Bukankah ia tahu Naruto itu orang yang seperti apa! lagipula seharusnya ia tidak perduli. Tapi melihat Naruto memeluk gadis lain membuatnya merasa kesal. Apa sekarang hubungan mereka sudah selesai? Mengapa ia mencampakkan Sasuke secepat ini?

Sasuke menggosok mata Onyxnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, sakit kepalanyapun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa mual.

Ck, pengaruh alcohol sepertinya masih belum hilang.

Sasuke manegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Ia memijat keningnya sendiri berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit.

Lalu sebuah tangan mendadak mencengkram pundaknya, membalik tubuhnya dengan paksa. Sasuke sedikit berjengit melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas menderu.

"Bisa ku jelaskan!" Katanya cepat, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang lebar.

Sasuke mengernyit, merasakan tubuhnya di goyang seperti itu, membuatnya semakin mual. "Nanti saja." Katanya lemah. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menolak melepaskannya. Ia masih mencengram kedua pundak Sasuke. Bahkan jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang memaksa minta keluar. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, Sasuke telah mencengkram kerah Naruto dan memuntahkannya ke kemeja Naruto. membuat sang pemilik berjengit kaget, tapi tetap tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

tbc

Kembali saya potong disini. Kemungkinan besar FF ini bakal tamat di chapter depan. Sebenarnya saya nggak berniat bikin yang panjang-panjang tapi endingnya selalu berakhir kayak gini, tbc lagi

Disini Naruto nyebelin ya? Iya sengaja supaya Sasuke menderita dikit *di chidori

Di review ada yang nanya, ini NaruSasu atau SasuNaru? Sekedar konfirmasi SEMUA FF saya akan berpair NaruSasu,

Thanks for :

Rannada Youichi, Aicinta, Ren, Viviandra Phanthom, Akasaka Kirachiha, Nura, 206x126, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Dee chan - tik, Fla-san, Cho Ai Lyn, guest, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Gajah Lopers, , Augesteca, Nartichan

Makasih ya udah mau mampir mereview kalian penyemangatku loh

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Ada yang tertarik tentang kelanjutannya nanti?

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Happy reading

_Apa artinya cinta tanpa sebuah kepercayaan?_

Because of You

(Chapter 3)

By Slyeranime

Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit karena peristiwa tadi malam. Sasuke tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah adegan muntah Sasuke –yang tak sedikitpun di sesalinya- ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di sebuah kamar megah bak istana. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_nya dan dengan keberadaan pemuda blonde di sampingnya, yang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya seperti bantal guling –sukses membuat Sasuke jantungan.

Seandainya ia seorang perempuan, Sasuke pasti sudah berteriak histeris minta pertanggung jawaban Naruto padanya. Tapi untungnya, ia bukan seorang perempuan, ia tidak perlu takut kebobolan. Dan setelah di pikir-pikir, Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang berubah, tubuhnya terasa baik-baik saja –hanya kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat kebanyakan minum.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi secepat kilat dari rumah Naruto. Sang Blonde hanya mendengkur di ranjang tidak menyadari gulingnya telah melarikan diri.

Sasuke mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin, berusaha menyegarkan dirinya. Ia pandang wajahnya di cermin. Setelah pergi dari rumah Naruto, Sasuke langsung menuju kampus. Ia tidak berani pulang, apa yang akan Hinata katakan jika melihat Kakaknya pulang dengan penampilan seperti itu. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan adik yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu khawatir.

Sasuke menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jarinya. Di tempat Naruto, ia tidak sempat mandi, begitu bangun ia langsung menyambar baju bersih Naruto di lemari, lalu pergi. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan pandangan para pelayan yang memandangnya dengan heran.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia sadar, ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia telah berani bermain-main dengan api, dan sekarang ia telah terbakar. Betapa bodohnya dia. Sasuke kembali memijat kepalanya, rasa pusingnya kembali.

"Baka!" Rutuk Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata. Dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Naruto padanya, ia berhasil menjadi kekasihnya. Lalu dengan harapan Naruto akan bosan padanya, Naruto akan kembali melirik gadis lain dan melepaskannya. Rencananya berhasil. Sekarang Naruto melepaskannya atau lebih tepatnya… mencampakkannya.

Dalam sebuah peperangan, penting bagi kita untuk mengetahui kekuatan lawan terlebih dahulu. Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Sasuke. Ia terlalu meremehkan Naruto.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke meraba dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat. Ck, dengan membayangkan Naruto saja, ia langsung seperti ini. Perasaan ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia harus membuangnya jauh-jauh… berbahaya.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia menoleh kesegala arah mencari sesuatu.

_Damn!Tasnya ketinggalan_

…..

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir. Hari ini Sasuke terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Ia juga berperilaku aneh. Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak pernah membolos, hari ini memilih untuk tidak mengikuti mata kuliah. Ia hanya terus duduk di dalam perpustakaan sambil bertopang dagu.

Kiba yang juga datang bersama Sakura, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang sahabatnya dalam diam, namun dengan wajah yang juga khawatir. Kiba sudah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama, ia tahu bagaimana perilaku Sasuke. Ia tipe orang yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sosok angkuh yang selalu memasang topeng stoicnya. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini Sasuke lupa memakai topengnya. Dan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi Kiba. Ia yakin pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

Di sapa Sakura, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan respon. Kedua mata Onyxnya hanya memandang kearah jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

Sakura mengedikkan ke dua matanya kearah Kiba, bertanya dalam diam, "_Dia kenapa?_"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggunya. Ya, akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat dekat dengan pemuda brengsek bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kiba hampir selalu melihatnya pergi bersama dengan pemuda Blonde itu. Kiba tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara mereka, tapi jika diperhatikan mereka terlihat 'akrab' atau mungkin kata tepatnya terlihat 'mesra'. Kiba tidak berani berpikiran sejauh itu, tapi semakin lama ia semakin curiga.

"Tadi malam Hinata meneleponku. Dia mencarimu." Kiba membuka suara yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Dia mencariku?" Ulang Sasuke. Kedua mata Onyxnya melebar. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum menghubungi Hinata. Tasnya tertinggal di tempat Naruto. Semua barang-barangnya ada disana, termasuk _Handphone_nya.

Kiba mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan "Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir. "

"Memangnya tadi malam kau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Kali ini Sakura yang berbicara.

Sasuke tampak gelisah, ia melirik kedua temannya dengan wajah pucat. Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa ia berikan, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa semalaman ini ia bersama dengan Naruto. Heh, ia yakin kedua orang itu pasti akan _shock_ berat.

"Kiba, pinjamkan _Handphone_mu padaku." Pinta Sasuke. memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Kiba terlihat agak heran, "Memangnya _Handphone_mu kemana?" Katanya, tapi tetap mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya dari sakunya.

"Ketinggalan." Jawab Sasuke cepat, ia menyambar Hp Kiba dan segera menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura memandang Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya, "Memangnya ia punya teman selain kita?" Bisiknya.

Kiba mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak lama ia langsung teringat dengan Naruto. "Mungkin." Katanya tidak yakin.

Sakura memandangnya heran. "Apa jangan-jangan tadi malam Sasuke menginap dirumah kekasihnya?"

Kiba mendelik, entah mengapa ia langsung kesal. Faktanya di kepala Kiba saat ini wajah Naruto terus terbayang. Ia masih ingat ketika sang blonde hampir mematahkan tangannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi jika di lihat dari ekspresinya, ia jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan kecemburuan. Lalu mendengar Sakura menyebut kata 'kekasih' Kiba langsung merasa tidak terima. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau dengan lelaki seperti itu. Sasuke terlalu bagus untuk pemuda brengsek itu.

Lagipula mereka sama-sama lelaki, mana boleh mereka berpacaran!

Kiba melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memijat kepalanya sambil menempelkan _Handphone_ Kiba ke telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat melunak, Kiba tahu Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, "kita akan terlambat." Tegur Sakura. Mereka ada jam kuliah sebentar lagi.

Kiba mendengus tidak perduli. "Kau duluan saja. Aku dan Sasuke akan menyusul."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengembalikan _Handphone_ Kiba.

Kiba tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memandang sahabatnya yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Pemuda itu tampak stress.

"Kita akan terlambat. Azuma sensei tidak akan menerima kita jika kita datang lewat dari sepuluh menit." Kiba memperingati.

Sasuke tampak tidak perduli. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan memandang kosong kearah Kiba. "Hari ini aku tidak masuk." Katanya.

Kiba mendesah kesal. Tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di campakkan oleh kekasihnya." Ejeknya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi langsung mematung ketika melihat respon Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak begitu terluka. Tapi belum sempat Kiba mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Kiba yang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

…..

Mata kuliah hari itu terasa jauh lebih membosankan dari biasanya. Kiba yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, yang pada hari itu memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela alih-alih paling depan, hanya bisa terus melemparkan pandangan penuh curiga.

Sasuke yang sepenuhnya sadar dengan tingkah Kiba, memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia seperti ini. Kata-kata Kiba tadi seperti pisau yang langsung menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Semuanya berkat pemuda brengsek itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia cukup lega ketika pelajaran berakhir sepuluh menit lebih cepat. sekarang ia akan pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan Naruto dari pikirannya. Aaargh! Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu! Seharusnya ia sadar, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang akan menerbangkan kekasihnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menenggelamkannya ke dasar lautan yang paling dalam.

Bagaimanapun juga perlakuan Naruto selama ini memang telah membuat hati Sasuke luluh. Sasuke tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan seseorang –selain Hinata. Ia malah tipe orang yang sulit di dekati. Tapi suasana yang Naruto berikan kepada Sasuke membuat hatinya merasa hangat, walau pikirannya terus berusaha memperingatinya.

Ini masalah kecil_._ Sasuke menenangkan dirinya. Mereka masih belum sedekat itu. rasa cintanya kepada Naruto masih belum terlalu dalam. Masih ada sekat yang belum di tembus Naruto. Ya, rasa kepercayaannya masih belum bisa di dapatkan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. Hatinya mulai terasa sedikit lebih tenang. ia mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah…

**Deg**

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. Siluet berwarna kuning mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di mobilnya. Ia mengenakan jaket kuning dengan celan jeans hitam. Tampilan biasanya yang cukup menarik perhatian para gadis di sekitarnya. Pemuda Blonde itu terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah _Handphone _dengan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Handphone_ nya. Apa yang sedang di lakukan si Brengsek itu dengan benda pribadinya! Bahkan Hinata sekalipun tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuh benda antik itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia merampas benda itu lalu melemparkan makiannya kepada pemuda Blonde tidak tahu diri itu. Tapi kesadaran Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia berada di tempat umum, dan Sasuke tidak ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa ia memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus mengambil kembali barang miliknya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto. Topeng stoicnya sudah kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Usuratonkachi!" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang dengan sapaan Sasuke, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia melunak dan memamerkan senyuman memikatnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah sang Playboy.

"Sasuke, aku datang menjemputmu." Kata Naruto masih tersenyum.

Sasuke memandang dingin pemuda di hadapannya. Sepertinya pemuda blonde itu memilih untuk pura-pura lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Biarlah, Sasuke juga sudah tidak ingin membahasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia debatkan. Ia sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi.

"Kembalikan tasku." Balas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Akan kuberikan setelah-"

"TASKU!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Senyumannya memudar. Mata birunya memandang mata Onyx Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto berbalik membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menjulurkan kepalanya masuk untuk mengambil sebuah tas ransel hitam. Ia kembali menarik tubuhnya dan memberikan tas itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambar tas itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ia membukanya dan memeriksa isinya, merasa kurang lengkap, Sasuke melirik _Handphone_nya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto menyerahkan telpon genggam itu.

"Bajumu akan ku kirim ke rumahmu." Jelas Sasuke seraya menyandangkan ranselnya ke punggung.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau mau pergi bersamakukan?" Tanya Naruto. kedua mata birunya menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Tapi Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah kerutan di dahi. "Untuk apa?" Katanya, "Kau tidak mungkin menganggap kita akan kembali seperti dulu kan? Itu mustahil."

Naruto tertegun. Mendadak wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kau marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin? Dengar, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Begini, sebenarnya aku-"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku serius menyukaimu?" Potong Sasuke lagi. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak perduli. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu... Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku menunggumu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, agar aku punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan pukulan yang di hantamkan langsung ke wajah Naruto. dengan ekspresi yang mengeras, ia berkata "Bohong! Kau bohongkan?"

"Kau pikir aku serius denganmu? Aku seperti ini agar kau mau menjauhi Hinata." Jelas Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

Naruto tertegun, genggaman tangannya mengendur lalu terlepas. Kedua mata birunya memandang Sasuke… tampak terluka.

Bagaikan de javu, Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kenangan lama ketika seorang bocah berambut blonde menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Tapi bedanya, Jika saat itu Sasuke di penuhi dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, kali ini Sasuke ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu. Tidak! mungkin rasa sakit itu hanya dirasakan olehnya. Naruto lah, orang yang menghancurkan segalanya. Ia hanya seorang _playboy_ yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Mana mungkin ia mengerti.

"Oi Sasuke, kali ini kau benar-benar harus ikut denganku!"

Entah dari mana, Kiba mendadak muncul di belakang Sasuke. Lelaki pecinta anjing itu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke, bermaksud menggiringnya ikut bersamanya. Tetapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti, ketika melihat pemuda blonde yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bulu kuduk Kiba berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh kebencian itu terus menusuk-nusuknya.

"Ehem." Kiba berdeham merasa canggung. "Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang sibuk. Tidak apa-apa aku pergi dengan yang lain saja." Jelas Kiba. Ia menarik tangannya dari Sasuke, lalu bermaksud pergi menjauh dari kedua orang itu sampai sebuah tarikan keras di kerah bajunya menahannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kiba ternganga. Suatu keajaiban Sasuke mau ikut dengannya. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan para wanita." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada melecehkan.

Kiba nyengir lebar. Terlalu bahagia. Sekarang ia bisa menghubungi seluruh gadis-gadis manis yang di kenalnya agar datang tanpa takut di tolak. Tapi, bagaimana dengan…

Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di baca, tapi Kiba bisa merasakan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kanan-kirinya.

"Kita pergi." Perintah Sasuke. Langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan Kiba yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

…..

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi paling ujung di depan meja panjang di sebuah restoran cukup terkenal namun sederhana- di daerahnya. Ia sengaja duduk di sana, agar nanti ia bisa mengendap-ngendap pergi tanpa ada yang memerhatikan. Sedangkan Kiba memilih duduk di kursi tengah dengan para wanita di kanan kirinya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang datang akan seramai ini. Sepertinya Kiba telah mengundang semua wanita yang ada di nomor ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak minum?"

Salah satu wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, berkata dengan nada yang menggoda. Ia menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin minum." Tolak Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menjauhkan botol-botol sake dari jangkauannya. Semalam ia sudah terlalu banyak minum, dan sekarang bau sake itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Uuuh, Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin minum bersama denganmu." Rengek sang gadis, cemberut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, menghirup aroma Sasuke dalam-dalam yang membuatnya semakin mabuk.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai acara-acara seperti ini. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain, tertawa, menikmati setiap tuangan sake dari para gadis cantik sama sekali bukan kesukaannya. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai duduk sendirian di perpustakan di temani oleh buku-buku tebal dan kenyusian. Hadir dalam acara-acara seperti ini, hanya akan membuat dirinya kesusahan. Inilah mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mau di ajak Kiba pergi ke acara-acara seperti ini, terlalu berbahaya. Salah sedikit ia bisa melukai seseorang, ditambah wajahnya yang terlalu sempurna bagi kalangan para wanita, membuat Sasuke menjadi sasaran empuk.

Sasuke pernah beberapa kali mengalami perkelahian. Perkelahian yang di sebabkan rasa kecemburuan karena para wanita lebih memilih berkumpul di sampingnya dari pada di samping para lelaki lain –membuat Sasuke harus berakhir di kantor polisi. Tapi sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauhi acara-acara semacam itu lagi. Siapa yang akan mau bertanggung jawab jika Sasuke sampai masuk penjara? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah apa yang akan ia perlihatkan kepada Hinata jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Gadis yang duduk di samping Sasuke semakin lengket dengan Sasuke. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Shizuka, hentikan! Jangan menempel dengan Sasuke-kun terus!" Gadis lain berambut orange menarik Shizuka dari Sasuke. kedua mata hijaunya melotot memandang gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Ugh, Chiaki! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan mengganggu Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya!"

Perkelahian kedua gadis itu membuat kepala Sasuke ingin meledak. Kenapa para gadis begitu suka berkelahi karena dirinya? Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka?

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke melirik Kiba yang kini sedang asyik tertawa-tawa bahagia. Sasuke mengernyit, dalam hati ia merasa menyesal datang ke tempat ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membuat Naruto kesal, tapi sepertinya pemuda blonde itu tidak terlalu perduli. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak protes ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Kiba.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini. Bermaksud memberikan hukuman kepada Naruto karena telah mempermainkannya, tapi malah dia yang berakhir tragis seperti ini. Sepertinya ia terlalu memandang tinggi dirinya. Mungkin bagi Naruto, Sasuke sama saja seperti mantan-mantannya. Atau mungkin sang blonde hanya ingin menghukum Sasuke karena dulu telah menolaknya. Jika memang begitu, itu berarti Naruto benar-benar berhasil.

Sasuke menarik dompet dari sakunya. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum semuanya bertambah parah. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya, pintu restoran terbuka.

"Selamat datang." Salah satu pelayan berkata. "Untuk dua orang?"

"Ya." Sebuah suara yang di kenal Sasuke menyahut.

Sasuke mendongak dan langsung membeku ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto menggandeng seorang wanita dewasa yang memakai pakaian super mini. Mereka terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol mesra, tidak menyadari –tidak perduli- dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melirik Sasuke ketika ia berjalan tepat melewatinya. Sasuke merasakan lidahnya terasa keluh dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang menyebutkan beberapa menu makanan yang ia pesan. Suaranya terdengar tenang dan ringan. Ia bahkan masih sempat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata pujian untuk sang wanita.

_Ia benar-benar seorang Playboy. _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar semua kalimat-kalimat menggoda yang di lontarkan Naruto.

Sasuke meremas dompetnya. Kesal dengan situasi saat ini. Apa Naruto sedang berusaha memanas-manasinya? –ugh menyebalkan. Sasuke bahkan kesulitan untuk mengontrol emosinya. Wajah stoicnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras. Ia masukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku, lalu menyambar segelas sake yang paling dekat dari jangkauannya. Ia berubah pikiran. Rasanya hari ini ia ingin mabuk dan melupakan segalanya.

Mereka bahkan baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Naruto sudah kembali menemukan pengganti yang jauh lebih matang dan dewasa dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali minum, membuat beberapa gadis yang tadinya sibuk bertengkar di sampingnya berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Sugoi, Sasuke-kun! Kau bisa menghabiskan minuman ini dalam sekali teguk!" Sahut sang gadis. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, sebagai hadiahnya akan kuberikan sebuah ciuman."

Dan semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Jari putih sang gadis menarik dagu Sasuke, lalu menempelkan bibir ranum merahnya ke Sasuke. Rasa sake membuyarkan pikirannya. Sulit baginya untuk mengontrol diri. Ketika ia merasakan bibir bawahnya di jilat menggoda, Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti nafsunya dengan membalas ciuman itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jemarinya yang telah mendorong kepala sang gadis untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pikiran Sasuke kosong, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Erangan sang gadis adalah satu-satunya hal yang di dengar Sasuke ketika kedua lidah saling beradu di dalam mulut sang gadis.

**Prang**

"Kyaaa!"

Ciuman mereka terhenti. Pasangan tersebut kembali ditarik ke dalam kesadarannya masing-masing. Restoran mendadak sunyi. Semua mata berbalik memandang pecahan kaca botol sake yang tercecer di lantai.

"Na-Naru-to? Ka-kau kenapa?" Sang wanita memandang takut lelaki blonde di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, memandang kepingan kaca di lantai dengan kebingungan. Tidak jauh dari pecahan kaca tersebut, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Sasuke berjengit ketika menyadari mata biru sang pemuda blonde menatap lurus ke arahnya –tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Na-Naruto?" Wanita yang datang bersama Naruto terlihat gemetaran. Ia berdiri dan berusaha menyentuh Naruto, tapi dengan gerakan kasar, Naruto menyentakkan tangannya, membuatnya terjatuh duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Teriak Naruto emosi. Kedua mata birunya memelototi sang wanita yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan… ketakutan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gadis di samping Sasuke berbisik, terlihat bingung. Sayangnya, bisikan itu cukup besar untuk sampai di telinga Naruto. Spontan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang gadis, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke sambil gemetaran.

Kembali Safir bertemu Onyx.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto menyambar sebuah botol sake, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, bahkan pelayan yang berdiri di dekat pintu pun hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan ketika Naruto berjalan melewatinya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Gadis bernama Shizuka yang tadi berciuman dengan Sasuke kembali mendesah ketika Naruto telah hilang dari pandangan. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya, dengan menarik Sasuke bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Shizuka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, kedua Onyxnya masih terus memandang ke arah pintu tempat Naruto menghilang.

"Ia benar-benar terlihat marah." Lanjut sang gadis, "Ugh, tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan, ia terlihat seperti akan membunuhku."

Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Hatinya mulai gelisah mengkhawatirkan Naruto. tapi di sisi lain, dirinya menolak untuk perduli.

_Dia akan menyakitimu lagi!_

_Jangan perdulikan pemuda brengsek itu!_

Sasuke menyambar segelas air putih di meja. Berusaha menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Shizuka kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. tapi Sasuke segera melepaskan dirinya dan berdiri.

"Huh, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang gadis bingung,

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Ia mengambil dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu ia menggantungkan tas ranselnya ke punggung, lalu pergi.

Jangan salah paham. Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dengan segala hal yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan Naruto. Baginya Naruto sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Sikapnya yang terus berubah-rubah, hanya membuat Sasuke muak. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya yang dulu. Damai dan tenang, terlepas dari belenggu Naruto yang hanya bisa memberikan kegalauan di hatinya.

Sasuke berjalan lambat di tengah kegelapan. Lampu jalan mati, sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melihat dengan jelas. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Sasuke menunduk ia memicingkan ke dua matanya, butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk membiasakan matanya di tengah kegelapan. Sasuke menekuk lututnya, ia meraih sebuah botol sake yang kosong.

"Uhuk… uhuk..."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. ia memandang ke samping kanannya ke arah sebuah kursi jalan yang gelap. Walau agak samar-samar, ia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disana. Sasuke menyalakan senter hpnya, secara perlahan ia berjalan mendekati seseorang yang di yakininya sedang mabuk.

Si pemabuk mengerang kesal, ketika cahaya senter menyilaukannya.

"Matikan!" Perintahnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak, berusaha melindunginya dari cahaya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Mata Onyxnya memandang pemuda yang kini terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. Pemuda yang selama ini terus muncul dalam benaknya. Pemuda yang berusaha ia hilangkan dari dunianya. tidak ada sepatah katapun yang Sasuke katakan. Ia hanya memandang sang pemuda dalam kesunyian. Kakinya terasa berat untuk bergerak. Tidak ada rasa keinginan sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan cahaya senter di tangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba _Handphone_nya bergetar. Sasuke mengarahkan layar Hpnya ke arahnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Hinata?" Sahutnya. Tidak melihat tubuh Naruto yang sedikit bergetar mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, aku tahu. 10 menit lagi aku sampai di rumah." Lanjutnya, bergerak menjauh dari Naruto. "Hn, sampai Jumpa."

Sasuke menekan tombol merah. Ia mematikan senter di _handphone_nya membuat jalanan kembali gelap. Sasuke berdiri diam di tempatnya. Merasa ragu dengan keputusannya. Tapi dengan gelengan pelan di kepalanya, Sasuke kembali bergerak dan bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya sampai sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang, membuatnya kembali mematung.

"Sa-su-ke… Maafkan aku." Suara parau terdengar tepat di telinga Sasuke. Aroma sake tercium dari nafas sang pelaku.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. Hatinya terasa berat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha tetap tegar.

"_No! don't leave me! Please!_" Sahut Naruto lagi mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tubuh Sasuke meregang berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Setiap kata yang di lontarkan Naruto seperti batu yang terus di lemparkan ke benteng pertahanannya yang mulai retak. Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Seakan-akan ia takut sang pemuda raven akan pergi meninggalkannya dan menelantarkannya di tempat itu.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sasuke yang tetap mematung memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Naruto terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama secara berulang kali. Tubuhnya bergetar, pikirannya di penuhi dengan perasaan yang selama ini terus menumpuk membentuk gunung. Perasaan yang telah lama di pendamnya dan telah di kuburnya cukup lama kini bangkit dan tak bisa lagi di kontrolnya.

Perasaan yang tak kunjung hilang setelah Naruto melakukan berbagai hal yang bahkan tak ingin di lakukannya. Perasaan yang terus membelenggunya dan mengikatnya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Perasaan yang terus membuncah dan semakin kuat setiap detiknya. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia letih dengan dirinya yang terus berbohong dan lari dari kenyataan. Sekarang ia tidak ingin menahannya lagi. Biarkan perasaan itu keluar darinya melalui setiap gerakan dibibirnya. Ia ingin mengatakannya, dan menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia.

"_I love you, Suke! I love you so much._"

tbc

Pffft tbc lagi. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan saya. Saya gak berani ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Makasih yang sudah mereview, reviewnya akan saya jawab satu-satu di chapter depan ya

Happy idul adha bagi yang merayakan

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Happy reading

Because of You

(Chapter 4)

By Slyeranime

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya. Pemuda blonde itu tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai dan tenang. Ia membantu melepaskan sepatu Naruto, lalu merapikan selimutnya. Aroma sake masih tercium dari nafasnya.

"Tuan, ini pakaian anda." Salah satu pelayan wanita mendatangi Sasuke. Ia membawa sebuah pakaian yang telah terlipat rapi di kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengenali pakaian itu sebagai pakaian yang di gunakannya saat mabuk kemarin. "Apa anda perlu yang lain?"

Sasuke yang memutuskan mengantar Naruto pulang, memandang pakaiannya di tangan sang pelayan. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku mengembalikan pakaian ini tanpa di cuci terlebih dahulu?" Sasuke menunjuk pakaian yang di pakainya sendiri.

Sang pelayan tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, tuan."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali memandang Naruto sebentar, lalu mengelus kening sang pemuda blonde dengan jemarinya. Setelah menetapkan hati bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud mendatangi sang pelayan untuk mengambil pakaiannya sendiri. Namun ia terhenti ketika merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang.

Sasuke berbalik, mata biru Naruto terbuka. Sasuke menyadari bibir Naruto bergerak seakan-akan sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, mulai penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di katakan Naruto padanya.

"Waaa!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan tubuhnya di tarik. Oleng, Sasuke terjatuh ke arah Naruto yang telah membuka kedua tangannya menerima 'kejatuhan' Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Erang Sasuke yang mulai kesulitan bernafas di sela-sela dada Naruto.

Sang pemuda blonde hanya tertawa, merasakan pergerakan sang pemuda Uchiha yang kini memberontak hebat di dalam pelukannya. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Sasuke ke sisi ranjang yang kosong, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Sasuke dan tawa ringan dari sang pelayan.

"Dobe! Lepaskan!" Protes Sasuke dengan wajah semerah tomat. Satu tangannya meraih bantal lalu menghantamkannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ouch! Sasuke-teme sakit!" Teriak Naruto membela diri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mengatur nafas, ke dua mata onyxnya men-_death-glare_ Naruto. Percuma ia tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya bermaksud beranjak dari ranjang, tapi kedua tangan Naruto kembali menggapainya dan menahannya dalam sebuah pelukan yang mengunci kedua tangannya. Naruto mengerling pelayannya yang di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, lalu seakan-akan mengerti sang pelayan meletakkan pakaian Sasuke di meja dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

"Naruto, Lepaskan!" Jerit Sasuke, habis tenaga. Ia mendorong lemah dada Naruto darinya.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kau berjanji akan menjadi kekasihku lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Baka! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Balas Sasuke, kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Percuma, tubuh Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. Sasuke mengerang kesal sebelum memasrahkan dirinya berbaring dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku ingin kita pacaran lagi." Lanjut Naruto, sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya ketika Sasuke berhenti berontak.

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terbenam di dada Naruto, membuat sang pemuda blonde tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku… tidak percaya padamu."

"Kau tidak percaya kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sandarkan dagunya di kepala Sasuke. Kedua mata birunya ia pejamkan berusaha meresapi setiap perasaan yang terus membuncah di hatinya. "Apa kau mengingat peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika seorang bocah culun menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi ingatannya langsung di penuhi dengan wajah Naruto –dengan kacamata super besarnya. "Apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku?" Sasuke tidak bergeming. "Kau bilang aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau malah mengatakan jika aku mau membuka diri, suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa menemukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Sesuai apa yang kau katakan, aku membuka diri dan memacari semua para wanita yang kutemui untuk menemukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku melakukannya karena dirimu."

Sasuke mematung. Tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang di bicarakan Naruto. sejujurnya ia tidak begitu ingat tentang apa yang di katakannya dulu, ia sebenarnya hanya mengatakan hal itu karena ingin menenangkan Naruto saja. Tidak ada maksud tertentu. Tapi jika perkataannya itu adalah alasan perubahan sikap Naruto selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kata-katanya bisa berakibat sedalam ini.

"Jangan Tanya seberapa banyak jumlah mantan-mantanku selama ini. aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Naruto terkekeh, "Semakin lama aku mencari, semakin banyak sebuah tangisan yang aku buat. Aku mulai merasa terbiasa dan mulai merasa tidak perduli dengan perasaan mereka. Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya memacari gadis yang tertarik denganku. Merekalah yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Aku hanya menerimanya dan tidak pernah menjanjikan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ku tepati, karena sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' pada mereka."

"Saat aku mulai merasa letih dengan pencarianku. Aku bertemu dengan Hinata." Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. "Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan manis. Aku hampir saja memacarinya, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Alasanku putus dengan Ino, itu karena kau Sasuke. _Because of you_."

Naruto berhenti sebentar. Ia menunduk memandang pemuda raven di bawahnya.

"Ketika kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, tentu aku tidak percaya. Aku merasa kalau kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mencari lagi. Aku sudah letih dan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan hal itu semakin kuat dan dalam. Ini pertama kalinya rasa takut muncul di hatiku. Takut kau akan berkhianat atau meninggalkanku."

Sasuke terlihat ingin protes. Siapa yang berselingkuh? Naruto adalah orang yang mengkhianatinya. _Dia_lah orang yang berselingkuh. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan sepatah katapun, Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Aku berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan sangat hati-hati. Berusaha membuatmu untuk menyukaiku, tapi aku malah menghancurkan segalanya. Mungkin ini karma." Naruto tersenyum miris. "aku tidak percaya padamu. Semua orang di dekatmu terlihat seperti orang yang akan merebutmu dariku. Aku takut. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan pemuda itu, dan aku benci melihatmu memeluk orang lain selain diriku."

Sasuke yang masih pasrah di pelukan Naruto, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apa yang sedang di katakan oleh pemuda ini? jangan bilang kalau ia cemburu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang kali ini di lepaskan secara pasrah. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto, memudahkannya memandang lurus ke mata biru Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku! Aku sudah menenangkan salah satu mantanmu yang kau campakkan begitu saja. Dan…" Sasuke menahan emosinya yang serasa ingin meluap-luap. "Kau tidak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan perselingkuhanmu!"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tahu aku salah, makanya aku minta maaf. Aku merasa bahwa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku dan tidak menginginkanku. Aku merasa frustasi! Gadis itu hanya pelampiasanku saja… Aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut atau merasa jijik padaku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, apa yang di maksud Naruto dengan merasa takut dan Jijik?

"Ne, Sasuke? kurasa aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli padamu. Aku hampir saja membunuh orang, saat aku melihatmu beciuman dengan gadis lain." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih serius. Ia mengambil tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya ke dadanya tepat ke jantungnya. "Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika aku memikirkanmu, lalu semakin cepat ketika aku membayangkan diriku tanpamu. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Sasuke memandang tangannya yang kini berada di dada Naruto. Terpanah.

Ternyata Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke juga mengambil tangan Naruto lalu menempelkannya ke dadanya, tempat jantungnya berdetak. Beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto melebar dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terbaring dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dada masing-masing pasangan. Ketika kedua mata saling bertemu, tanpa bisa di cegah sebuah senyuman terukir yang mengembang menjadi tawa. Dalam hati mereka mengakui kebodohan diri sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Panggil Naruto, "Sepertinya kau telah jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dan sepertinya kau telah tergila-gila padaku."

"Iya, ya. Aku tergila-gila padamu." Naruto mengakui. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan memamerkan seringai rubahnya. "Tapi benarkah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Hmm Aku tidak yakin."

Sasuke memasang seringai khas Uchihanya. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto membuatnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari sang blonde. Lalu dengan sebuah bisikan, ia berkata "Kau mau bukti?"

"Buktikan padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hatinya begitu ringan, seakan-akan beban yang terus di bawanya telah menghilang menjadi debu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto, rasa keterpaksaan yang dulu ada, tak lagi di rasakannya. Hanya ada rasa keinginan dan kebahagaiaan. Ya, Sasuke melakukannya karena ia menginginkan Naruto. Setiap sentuhan di bibirnya, ia lakukan karena cinta. Pangutan, gigitan yang berubah semakin dalam dan berhasrat. Sasuke bahkan tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi ketika kedua lidah saling bertemu, menjamah satu sama lain. Saling mendorong untuk berkunjung di rumah masing-masing.

Naruto merasakan rambutnya di remas oleh Sasuke. Ingin merasakan sentuhan yang lebih dalam, Naruto mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, tanpa memisahkan bibirnya dari Sasuke, lalu menindih Sasuke dengan tubuhnya, memudahkan kedua tangan putih sang raven meremas rambut blonde Naruto, mendorongnya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman. Keduanya saling mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau menyerah membiarkan sang tamu masuk ke rumah masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama ingin berkunjung.

Namun ketika tangan nakal Naruto mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu dan member sapaan ke salah satu benda sensitive di sana –membuat Sasuke berjengit dan melemahkan pertahanannya.

Menyadari hal ini pertahanannya langsung di terebos masuk oleh benda kenyal Naruto. Sasuke tak mampu melawan ketika Naruto sibuk menyapa seisi rumah dengan teliti. Sasuke bergidik, tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua tangan Naruto sepertinya juga tidak ingin ketinggalan. Ia mencubit dua benda menonjol di dada Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik mengerang tapi di tahan oleh ciuman Naruto. Sasuke mulai sesak. Ia kehabisan nafas. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto –menghentikan ciuman mereka- berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tung- ghu, ruto." Sasuke menegur di sela-sela nafasnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan ciuman yang tadi. Karena bibirnya kembali memburu bibir Sasuke tanpa mau menunggu. "Naru mmhphh _fuck_! Tunggu!"

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Nafasnya masih menderu. Dadanya naik turun memompa oksigen. Kedua pipinya kini bersemu merah. sepertinya ia lupa, kalau mereka sedang berada di atas ranjang. Ia juga lupa bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki 'mantan' playboy yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke agak gelisah adalah tatapan nafsu Naruto yang sepertinya ingin meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Ya, kedua mata biru Naruto terlihat begitu lapar. Seperti seekor predator yang sedang memburu mangsanya. _Shit_! Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Naruto telah melepaskan semua kancing kemejanya, membuat dada bidang Sasuke terekspose dengan sempurna.

"Hinata menungguku." Kata Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari bibir Naruto.

"Telpon saja, katakan hari ini kau tidak bisa pulang." Balas Naruto tidak begitu perduli. Kini kedua matanya memandang leher Sasuke, lapar.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Kemarin aku juga tidak pulang."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Kesal kenikmatannya di ganggu. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Tidak pulang selama satu minggu juga tidak masalahkan? Kenapa kau begitu melebih-lebihkan!"

Alis Sasuke berkedut, kesal. Ia memukul kepala blonde Naruto yang langsung protes tidak terima.

"Bukan aku! Tapi Hinata! Dia itukan perempuan! Berbahaya bagi perempuan untuk tinggal di rumah sendirian!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan terus hidup bersama dengannya? Bagaimana jika nanti kita menikah? Kau juga akan mengajaknya tidur bersama kita disini!"

Sasuke kembali menggeplak kepala Naruto. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku sendirian!" Bentak Sasuke memasang wajah semarah mungkin.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Masih dengan posisi di atas Sasuke, Naruto menelpon seseorang.

"Anko-san?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit mendengar nama itu.

"Apa kau sibuk? Bisa kau temani Hinata malam ini di rumahnya? Katakan padanya hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa pulang. Ia menginap di rumahku." Sahut Naruto tanpa beban, sedangkan Sasuke kini sedang mendeath glare pemuda di atasnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dengan gampangnya mengatakan hal itu? Hinata menyukainya! Ia pasti akan sakit hati.

"Okey, Anko-san. Arigatou ne?" Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia melemparkan handphonenya dengan asal ke karpet, lalu memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya ke Sasuke yang langsung menghilang ketika melihat tatapan dongkol sang pemuda raven.

"Apa lagi?" Katanya.

"Bagaiamana mungkin kau mengatakan aku sedang menginap di rumahmu!" Sasuke memulai.

Naruto yang terlihat jengah dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti gadis lagi PMS, memilih untuk tidak berargumen. "Iya, ya aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Bunuh saja aku sekarang juga." Katanya pasrah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih kesal, terpaksa luluh juga dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah-ubah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Naruto memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto lembut. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, rambut Naruto terasa lebih halus dari rambutnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu memandang ke mata Onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "Karena telah menyentuhmu." Katanya. "Kau pasti merasa aneh dan… jijik."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Otaknya langsung mencerna setiap kata yang di katakan Naruto. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto tadi. Tapi kediaman Sasuke ini sepertinya membuat Naruto salah paham. Pemuda blonde itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sasuke, lalu duduk membelakangi Sasuke, dengan kaki menyentuh lantai.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. Pemuda blonde itu memunggunginya. Tapi tanpa melihat ekspresi wajahnyapun, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar nada penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan di balik bisikannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di takutkan Naruto.

Yah hubungan sesame jenis, memang sesuatu hal yang tidak umum. Di tambah Naruto yang terkenal dengan _image_nya yang suka bergonta-ganti wanita, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menolak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia sudah tidak ingin menutup diri lagi. Kehadiran Naruto di sisinya telah memberi cahaya kepada hidupnya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Sesungguhnya selama ini Sasuke hanya hidup dengan bersandarkan kepada takdir. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ambisi ataupun keinginan. Baginya segala yang ia dapatkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi kemunculan Naruto telah memberi warna tersendiri kepada hidupnya. Ia jadi mengerti rasa sakit karena mencintai, dan rasa bahagia karena di cintai. Sasuke merasa bersyukur bisa merasakan itu semua.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mendekati Naruto, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang pemuda blonde. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar ketika ia menyentuhnya, tapi menjadi tenang kembali ketika Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggungnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak… Aku mencintaimu." Kedua mata Onyxnya terpejam, menunggu reaksi Naruto. Tapi pemuda Blonde itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bahkan sama sekali tidak begerak.

"Oi, dobe! Aku bilang aku menyukaimu!" Kata Sasuke keras. Kesal dengan reaksi Naruto. "katakan sesuatu, baka!"

Secara perlahan Sasuke merasakan kedua tangannya –Yang masih memeluk pinggang Naruto- di genggam. "…Ne… Arigatou."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas resah, teringat sesuatu yang terlupakan. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Hinata?" Desahnya dalam hati.

Mungkin sekarang bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah kakak yang paling buruk. Ia telah merebut Naruto darinya. Ck, Kakak macam apa dia? merebut kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri. Tapi di lain pihak Sasuke juga tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto. Ia mencintainya dan ingin terus bersama dengannya.

Betapa egoisnya dia.

"Hinata pasti membenciku." Desah Sasuke. "Aku merebutmu darinya."

"Kau merebut apa?" Naruto mengulang. Ia melepaskan pelukan kedua tangan Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. kedua mata birunya memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di mata Onyxnya. "Aku merebutmu darinya. Hinata menyukaimu."

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih terlihat bingung. "Aneh sekali." Katanya. "Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dia bahkan berkata mau membantuku untuk mendapatkanmu."

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hinata memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya yang menyukai Naruto, Tapi dari melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sasuke, berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda raven. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia tahu tentang kita."

Sasuke menatap kedua mata biru Naruto. Apa dia memang salah mengira? Tapi jika itu benar itu berarti…

"Jadi kalian merencanakan ini semua? Kalian menipuku!" Sahut Sasuke keras melemperkan death glarenya ke Naruto yang langsung menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Sasuke, kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"A-aku? Mana mungkin! Kaukan yang merencanakan semuanya sendiri. Kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu!" Naruto membela diri.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau meyakinkan aku tentang Hinata yang tidak menyukaimu, Brengsek!" Kembali Sasuke menggeplak kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengerang keras. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. "Apa kau sadar kau sedang memukul kepala siapa? Aku ini pewaris seluruh perusahaan Namikaze! Kau tahu seberapa pentingnya kepalaku ini!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kalau kau tidak suka balas saja aku! Sini pukul kepalaku!" Sasuke menawari. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke Naruto.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati!"

Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Melakukan pemanasan sebelum memberikan hukuman kepada sang Pemuda Raven.

Sasuke memandang Naruto horor. Sebenarnya ia tidak serius menawari kepalanya untuk di hajar Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku ini sudah lulus sabuk hitam." Kata Naruto santai, memamerkan seringai mengerikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kau sudah siap Sasuke? Akan kubuat kau menangis." Ancam Naruto.

Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, memilih untuk memasang _death glare_ andalannya kepada Naruto. "Lakukan saja! Kita selesaikan masalah ini secara jantan!"

"Baik." Naruto membalas. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap menerima pukulan Naruto, hanya memejamkan matanya ketika kedua tangan Naruto mulai berayun cepat ke wajahnya.

_Ia laki-laki pukulan semacam itu bukan apa-apa untuknya._ Sasuke berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. Tapi ketika ia mengingat tentang Naruto yang sudah lulus sabuk hitam, ia mulai memikirkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada gigi gerahamnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi korban.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Entah mengapa pukulan Naruto datang begitu lambat.

Lalu Sasuke merasakan pipinya di pukul. Di pukul dengan kepalan tangan Naruto. Pukulan yang begitu pelan, hingga Sasuke tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Itu bahkan tidak bisa di bilang pukulan, karena Faktanya kepalan tangan Naruto hanya menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Bingung. Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. "Kau menyebut itu sebuah pukul..."

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika kedua mata Onyxnya terbuka sempurna.

Naruto masih duduk bersila di hadapannya. Sebuah seringai lebar terpasang di wajahnya, "Ini hukumanmu." Sahutnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terperangah. Kedua mata Onyxnya memandang sebuah cincin permata di dalam kotak yang di pegang Naruto. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, lidahnya terasa keluh dan otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk sementara.

"Ne Sasuke,dari tadi aku terus memikirkannya. 'Haruskah aku memberikannya sekarang?' tapi ketika mendengar langsung kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari bibirmu, aku memutuskan sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk memberikannya padamu." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ada semburat merah dipipinya. Kedua mata birunya memandang Sasuke, gugup.

"Apa kau-"

"I-ini cincin mendiang Ibuku." Naruto memotong, masih takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Baa-chan sudah memberiku izin. Dia bilang ia menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu? minggu depan aku lulus, jadi aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus segalanya di sana. Aku harus benar-benar matang sebelum mengambil alih semua perusahaan mendiang Ayahku."

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar. Ia akan pergi? Naruto akan pergi? Tapi kenapa? Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Sampai aku mendapat kepercayaan Baa-chan."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepala. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hatinya mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian kapan tepatnya aku akan kembali. Tetapi aku berjanji, aku pasti kembali untukmu." Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. " Jadi jika kau ingin menungguku, terimalah cincin ini. Jika tidak…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang cincin. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, lalu menatap cincin di tangannya. Sebuah senyum kesedihan merekah di bibirnya. Sungguh aneh, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Lalu sekarang ia di hadapi kepada kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh kasihan. Padahal ia baru saja membayangkan berbagai hal-hal indah yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Naruto, ia bahkan merasa bahwa kini ia telah memiliki sandaran yang bisa ia andalkan saat situasi sulit. Tapi sekarang semua itu akan di ambil secara paksa darinya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Katanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan jelas, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, tapi tetap, ia tidak menjauhkan cincin itu dari wajah Sasuke. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang membelenggunya. "Aku janji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku pasti akan kembali secepat mungkin… untukmu. Jadi kumohon terimalah."

Sasuke tetap menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa Naruto. Cincin itu milik Ibumu. Itu pasti berharga untukmu. Bagaimana kalau sampai aku menghilangkannya?" Sasuke berkata berusaha menjauhkan cincin itu dari wajahnya. "Begini saja, aku akan tetap menunggumu, tapi kau simpan cincin ini. Bagaimana?"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau bawa saja cincin itu, lalu kembali ke sisiku secepat mungkin."

"Ka-kau mau menungguku?"

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Naruto terpanah. Safir birunya memandang Onyx Sasuke, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau serius?"

"Baka! Berapa kali aku harus mengulangnya?" Sasuke berkata, jengkel. Apa semua perkataannya hanya angin lalu bagi Naruto?

Naruto tertawa. Mendadak hatinya terasa hangat. Segala bebannya hilang bersama dengan tawanya. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

"Sasuke, jatuh cinta padamu adalah hal yang paling berarti yang pernah terjadi pada hidupku." Sahut Naruto seraya menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tapi jika kau sampai selingkuh! Awas kau!"

Naruto tertawa renyah. Dalam hati ia sedikit bergidik, tapi ada perasaan lega yang kembali muncul di hatinya. "Kau boleh memukulku, meneriakiku, mempermalukanku. Tapi jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau tidak perduli kepadaku itu sangat menyakitkan."

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari Naruto. ke dua mata Onyxnya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Hn." Gumamnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir merekah Naruto cepat. "Aku percaya padamu." Bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di kasur, kedua tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lebih antusias.

….

Lima tahun kemudian

Keadaan Kansai Airport pada saat itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Beberapa reporter yang membawa kamera besar terlihat berlalu lalang di sana. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya mengira bahwa salah satu orang penting akan segera tiba di bandara itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak begitu perduli, ada sesuatu hal yang terus mengusiknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius akan pergi dengannya?" Kata Sasuke, tak mampu menghilangkan nada jengkel di setiap katanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sang Kakak. "Iya, aku percaya padanya."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Sebenarnya hari ini, ia sedang mengantar kepergian sang adik ke Australia. Setelah Hinata menikah dengan suaminya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan sang mertua. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah hingga saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan kepercayaannya kepada sang suami yang telah di nikahi Hinata.

"Jika dia berani menyakitimu, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan langsung datang dan membunuhnya." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kedua onyx nya menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Daijoubi, Niisan." Hinata menenangkan merasakan dekapan sang suami semakin mengencang di pundaknya.

"Kau harus lebih waspada, Hinata. Dia adalah lelaki yang berbahaya." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Nii-san ja-"

"Oi, Sasuke! berhenti menjelek-jelekkanku di depan istriku!" Kiba tidak sanggup lagi. Ia memelototi kakak iparnya dengan berang.

"Hn. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan sikapmu yang menjadikanku sebagai perantara untuk mendapatkan para gadis-gadis." Balas Sasuke.

Alis Kiba berkedut. Ingin rasanya ia menerkam lelaki kurang ajar di depannya itu. "Itukan hanya di masa lalu! Sekarang aku sudah berubah! Sejak aku menyadari rasa cintaku kepada Hinata, aku berhenti mendekati para gadis-gadis itu. Sekarang di hatiku hanya ada Hinata seorang." Katanya seraya mengecup pipi Hinata pelan.

"Tentu saja karena adikku adalah gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah ada. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Sasuke terlihat bangga. Ia mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh sayang. Dalam hati ada perasaan sedih yang menyelimutinya, rasanya ia tidak rela melepas sang adik secepat ini. Ia bahkan baru lulus, tapi Kiba malah memutuskan untuk melamarnya di pesta kelulusannya. Dan sekarang setelah mereka menikah, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat secepat mungkin. Sasuke bahkan baru di beritahu tadi malam tentang keberangkatannya.

"Nii-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hinata memeluk Sasuke. kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga." Balas Sasuke. "Kiba, jaga Hinata baik-baik."

"_I will_!" Jawab Kiba. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan satu tangan, lalu menarik barang bawaannya. Satu tangannya lagi melingkari pundak Hinata, mengelus-ngelusnya berusaha menenangkan sang terkasih.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kiba menenangkan ketika mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ne, Nii-san akan baik-baik saja, karena _dia_ telah kembali."

"Huh? Dia?" Tanya Kiba memandang Hinata dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tapi Hinata tidak menjawab. Senyumannya mengembang di wajahnya yang basah. Ia membalikkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke untuk terakhir kali, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah beberapa reporter yang kini sedang berlari cepat menuju tempat yang sama dengannya.

"_Dia_ harus membuat Nii-san bahagia." Sahut Hinata dengan suara yang di besar-besarkan. Di detik yang sama pula kedua matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria berjaket hitam yang berpapasan dengannya. Walau Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu –karena topi hitam yang di kenakan sang pria, ia masih sempat melihat sebuah cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah sang pria. Serta sebuah bisikikan pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata

"_I will!_"

End

Akhirnya selesai juga. FF satu ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Siapa sangka ceritanya bakal berakhir sampai 4 chapter, padahal awalnya saya cuman pengen bikin satu chapter doang.

Saya sempat bingung pengen naikin ratingnya atau nggak, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir mending nggak usah lah. Hehehe nanti malah kepanjangan.

Chapter Ini emang lebih ke penyelesaian aja. Jadi moment lovey dovey pengen saya masukin sebanyak-banyaknya di chapter ini. Tapi tetap aja saya merasa chapter ini agak mengecewakan.

Sesuai janji, author akan balas-balas review

L : Iya udah nggak ada.

gdtop: Iya dia liat, makanya dia frustasi, trus nyeleweng deh

Naminamifrid : Udah di lanjut ya

Aicinta : Iya Happy ending kok. Chapter ini author usahain romancenya lebih berasa

Icha Clalu Bhgia : iya ini udah di lanjut. Hinata baik-baik aja. Sasuke salah paham sebenarnya Hinata nggak suka kok sama Naru. Dia sukanya sama Kiba

Arum Junnie : Yup udah di lanjut.

onixsafir1023 : Iya ini udah update.

Ivy Bluebell : Ok udah di update

Fla-san : hehehe namanya juga cowok tetap ngga tahan kalau di sodorin cewek *Plak

MORPH : Udah di lanjut

BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : Makasih

NamiMirushi : Wah makasih banget berarti author berhasil dong ya

Cho Ai Lyn : Tenang aja masih banyak kok FF Narusasu yang bagus. Author juga bakal tetap nulis pake pairing ini.

Guest : Ok udah di lanjut

Subaru Abe : Iya Naru emang agak posesif tapi sebenarnya dia itu agak plin-plan *digamparnaru

Maaf gak bisa di balas semua.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya. Author masih akan menunggu review-review kalian untuk chapter ini

So, Sampai jumpa di FF saya yg lain Jaa, ne!


End file.
